Lance Henriksen
Lance Henriksen (1940 - ) Film Deaths The Visitor (1979) Armstead: Stabbed in the neck *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Detective Vukovich]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the police station. We only see Arnold firing; Lance's body is not shown. *''Near Dark (1987)'' [Jesse]: Burned to death by sunlight (along with Jenette Goldstein) in their car, as they try to run over Adrian Pasdar and Jenny Wright. *''Pumpkinhead (1988)'' [Ed Harley]: Shot to death by Cynthia Bain (at his own request), in order to destroy Pumpkinhead through its link to him. (Thanks to Matt) *''Johnny Handsome (1989)'' [Rafe Garrett]: Shot in the chest by Mickey Rourke in a shoot-out in an alley. *''The Pit and the Pendulum'' (1991) [Torquemada]: Sliced up by the various axes and other devices when he is forced by the protagonists to walk onto the trapdoors, which open up, causing him to fall in there. *''Stone Cold'' (1991) [Chains Cooper]: Shot to death by Sam McMurray in a courthouse just as he was about to shoot Brian Bosworth. (Thanks to Dave) *''Jennifer Eight ''(1992) [Freddy Ross]: Shot to death by Graham Beckel after having one of his fingers blown off. (Thanks to Gary) *''Alien 3 (1992)'' [Lance Bishop / Michael Weyland]: Playing a dual role as an android and his human counterpart, "Bishop" is deactivated by Sigourney Weaver, at his own request, after being damaged in a crash. "Michael Weyland" survives the film. *''Excessive Force (1993)'' [Devlin]: Falls to his death after Thomas Ian Griffith kicks Lance off the edge of a building. *''Hard Target (1993)'' [Emil Fouchon]: Killed in an explosion after Jean-Claude Van Damme drops a grenade down Lance's pants; Lance retrieves the grenade and attempts to defuse it, but a spark jumps and makes the connection just as it appears that he's succeeded. (Thanks to Gary) *''Man's Best Friend (1993)'' [Dr. Jarret]: Electrocuted when the genetically-enhanced dog activates a button. (Thanks to Gary) *''No Escape'' (1994) ''(Escape from Absolom) '' [The Father]: Killed by Stuart Wilson. (Thanks to Gary) *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Cole Wilson]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Gary Farmer by the riverbank; shown in the distance from Johnny Depp's viewpoint as Johnny's canoe drifts away. *''The Quick and the Dead (1995)'' [Ace Hanlon]: Shot to death in a gunfight by Gene Hackman. (after Gene had shot him in both hands). (Thanks to Tal, Derek and Vlabor) *''Last Assassins '(Dusting Cliff 7) '''(1997) [Colonel Roger McBride]: Shot to death in a gunfight by Nancy Allen. *''No Contest II: Face the Evil ''(1997) [Eric Dane / Erich Dengler]: Shot to death by Shannon Tweed. *''Tarzan (1999)'' [Kerchak]: Providing the voice of a gorilla, he is shot by Clayton (voiced by Brian Blessed) and dies shortly afterwards while talking to Tarzan (voiced by Tony Goldwyn). (Note: Lance reprised the voice role in the 2005 straight-to-video Tarzan II, which took place within the structure of the first film). (Thanks to Liz and Rad) *''Scream 3 (2000)'' [John Milton]: Throat slit by Scott Foley while Neve Campbell looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Corey) *''The Mangler'' (2002, video) [Bradeen]: Electrocuted when Chelse Swain pushes him in his supercomputer. *''Dream Warrior'' (2003) [Parish]: Impaled with an arrow via main character's crossbow weapon when holding a woman hostage. *''Mimic 3: Sentinel'' (2003) [Garbageman]: Stabbed/impaled by one of the insect creatures in Amanda Plummer's kitchen, after he shoots it to no effect and manages to burn another giant bug. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Alien vs. Predator (2004)'' [Charles Bishop Weyland]: Stabbed to death by a Predator, after he attacks it with a flamethrower to give the others a chance to escape. (Thanks to Alex) *''Madhouse (2004)'' [Dr. Franks]: Slashed to death by Joshua Leonard with an axe. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Out for Blood (Vampires: Out for Blood)'' (2004) [Captain John Billings]: Bitten to death (off-screen) by a vampire when Lance looks under Kevin Dillon's bed and discovers it; the movie ends with the vampire pouncing. (Thanks to David31) *''Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005)'' [The Host]: Sliced into pieces by a Cenobite with a blade on a swinging chain. (Thanks to Anton) *''Abominable (2006)'' [Ziegler Dane]: Mauled to death (off-camera) by the monster (Michael Deak); we only hear the sound of screaming and bones breaking after Michael grabs him by the head and pulls him. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Da Vinci Treasure (2006)'' [Dr. John Coven]: Killed in an explosion in an avalanche in a cave; his body is not later seen. *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006; animated)'' [Brainiac]: Providing the voice of an extraterrestrial android; he is destroyed when Tim Daly punches his CPU. *''The Garden (2006)'' [Ben Zachary]: Killed by the supernatural garden forces and randomly starts bleeding as he's having all these confusing visions. *''Prairie Fever'' (2008) [Monte James]: Killed (although I don't remember the details). *''Appaloosa (2008)'' [Ring Shelton]: Shot to death by Ed Harris and Viggo Mortensen. *''The Seamstress'' (2009) [Sheriff Virgil Logan]: Shot to death. *''Screamers: The Hunting'' (2009) [Orsow]: Killed by the robotic Screamer aliens. *''The Lost Tribe'' (2010) [Gallo]: Killed in mysterious unseen fashion by the monster(s). *''Good Day for It'' (2011) [Lyle Tyrus]: Shot to death by Robert Patrick and Joe Flanigan when Lance holds Mika Boorem hostage. *''It's In the Blood'' (2012) [Russel]: Fatally injured by the monster (Andrew Varenhorst) in woods his death is shown in a brief cutaway flashback and his body is then shown when his son (Sean Elliot) discover him. *''Phantom (2013)'' [Markov]: Commits suicide by shooting himself with a pistol in his office. *''Hollows Grove'' (2014) [Bill]: Throat slashed by supernatural forces while Matt Doherty and Sunkrish Bala looks in horror. *''Garm Wars: The Last Druid'' (2014) [Wydd]: Shot to death by Mélanie St-Pierre, while being pinned against a tree. *''Harbinger Down (Inanimate)'' (2015) [Graff]: Dies (off-screen) when his granddaughter (Camille Balsamo) crashes the ship into an iceberg under his instructions, after he becomes infected by the creature. *''Stung'' (2015) [Caruthers]: Devoured and killed by a giant insect while Matt O'Leary and Jessica Cook watch in horror. *''Daylight's End (2016)'' [Frank Hill]: Killed by zombies as they overwhelm him when he runs out of ammo. *''Needlestick'' (2017) [Alexander Crick]: Smothered to death by Michael Traynor. *''Mom and Dad'' (2017) [Mel]: Head smashed against the hood of a car, when Nicolas Cage drives out of control after Lance tries to kill him. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Two-Fisted Tales: Yellow'' (1991)'''' [Sergeant Ripper]: Fatally injured by German troops when one of them throws a grenade just as he shoots them while crossing "No Man's Land"; he dies shortly after making it back to the camp and accusing Eric Douglas of cowardice. (This segment of the anthology film Two-Fisted Tales was later repeated as an episode of the series. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Day Lincoln Was Shot'' (1998) [President Abraham Lincoln]: Shot in the back of the head by Rob Morrow in the theatre; dies the following day at a boarding house, with friends and family by his side. *''Lost Voyage'' (2001 TV) [David Shaw]: Drained of life by Scarlett Chorvat's ghost while the ship is being pulled through a dimensional rift. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes'' (2006 TV) [Ed Harley]: Appears as a ghost to Douglas Roberts throughout the movie, and his decomposed body is used as the host for Pumpkinhead; his body briefly returns to its original appearance (before bursting into flames) after Pumpkinhead is destroyed. (He reappeared as a ghost in the 2007 sequel Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud.) *''In the Spider's Web'' (2007 TV) [Dr. Lecorpus]: Devoured by spiders after he falls into their web after attacking Emma Catherwood in a cave. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Scream of the Banshee'' (2011 TV) [Broderick Duncan]: Killed by the creature. *''All Hail King Julien: Election (2015; animated)'' [Doc Sugarfoot/King Julien the Terrible] Struck by lightning and then turned into ashes seconds later while Doc tries to take over King Julien's (voiced by Danny Jacobs) kingdom. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Blacklist: Mr. Solomon (No 32) (2016)'' [Bill McCready]: Shot to death by Margarita Levieva. *''Grey's Anatomy: Odd Man Out (2016)'' [Griffin McColl]: Dies in surgery. Video Game Deaths *''Gun'' (2005) [Thomas Magruder]: Crushed to death by rocks when his own mine collapses as Thomas Jane escapes. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) [General Shepherd]: Stabbed in the eye when Kevin McKidd throws his own knife at him, while Lance is fighting Billy Murray. Gallery Lance.jpg|Lance Henriksen’s deactivation in Alien 3 Fouchon's death.png|Lance Henriksen's death in Hard Target Death_of_jm.jpg|Lance Henriksen's death in Scream 3 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Lance Henriksen’s animated death in Tarzan General Shepherd death.png|Lance Henriksen's video game death in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 47.jpg| Lance Henriksen in Man's Best Friend The-Terminator-Lance-Henriksen-1200x692.jpg| Lance Henriksen's death in The Terminator Lance-Henriksen-Alien-vs-Predator-AvP-1200x692.jpg| Lance Henriksen’s death in Alien Vs. Predator Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1940 Births Category:Performers with over 50 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by fatal shooting Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Criminals Category:Historical death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in a Tarzan film Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Actors who died while playing Abraham Lincoln Category:Parents Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Superman Cast Members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Animation Stars Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by fatal injuries Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Norwegian actors and actresses Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members